


Mission Accomplished

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Leia Organa, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Leia Organa Does What She Wants, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Leia Organa does what she wants.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Leia Organa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



"What the hell did you think you were doing?" R2 whistled from behind her, and Poe glared at him. "Don't you dare."

He watched as Leia took off her helmet to stare at him, as if she were sizing him up. It was just as infuriating as the fact that she had taken his X-wing-- _any_ X-wing, really. 

"Last time I checked, I don't report to you."

She took her time climbing down, and Poe could imagine a time when she was younger, lithe, when she would have leapt down. He crossed his arms, then put his hands on his hips, then crossed his arms again. Poe was tempted to pace, but by the time he'd made up his mind not to, she was standing in front of him. Younger vision of Leia be damned. There in her flight suit, helmet under her arm, drawn up to her full--not considerable yet somehow still imposing--height, she was a vision. His vision. 

"You can't just...take a ship and run off on a mission without telling anyone," he sputtered.

She cocked her head. "I can, and I did." She began to saunter away, and Poe followed a step behind, BB-8 a step behind him and R2 after that. "D'Acy knew. I'm not as reckless as some of our pilots."

He let that pass without comment, and as soon as they were in the shadows of the trees, alone, he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her to him. "You didn't tell me." He was pleading, pouting really, but Poe didn't care. "R2 told BB-8, so don't be mad at D'Acy."

"Gossip," Leia said, looking at R2 pointedly. The droids retreated but not before R2 made a quip about which of them was more irresponsible.

"I was worried sick about you," he said quietly as he pulled her into his arms, relishing her warmth, her scent. 

"A taste of your own medicine." Leia pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. 

"I didn't even know you could fly an X-wing."

Leia smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Poe Dameron." But before he could respond, she kissed him, signaling that she was done with the discussion and ready for other things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work.


End file.
